


My Father From Another Continent

by unreachablevoice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: .. and obsessed with pampering Marinette, Biological Parent Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce is very disappointed in his children for pulling Marinette into their shenanigans, Bruce just wants to wrap her in a blanket and put her in his pocket, Damian is soft boi, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Mean all of them do, I mean she's everyone's favorite, Jason is weak against Marinette's baby doll eyes, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Marinette is Bruce's favorite child, and men - Freeform, because you do not take the child!, bio!dad bruce wayne, but yeah, everyone is so cuteeee, everyone is wrapped around Marinette's little finger, he just wants to comfort his big sis, just regular family bonding timeee, like literally - Freeform, maribat bio!dad bruce wayne, maybe even a little awkward, no beta we die like jason, no harming babie!, robins, she is a ray of sunshine!, that's why we see Model!Jason, the babie is precious, they all babiessss, they would die for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month!This is full of oneshots that can be read alone or are somehow interconnected to one another...  I think there will also be a two-shot and art... I dunno
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, uhhh undecided yet
Comments: 46
Kudos: 565
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the very first event that I'm joining so yay! 'm excited and nervous at the same time ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Meeting For The First Time

Bruce Wayne, or should he say right now, Batman, wasn’t really sure how to react. Today, he was about to meet the daughter he’d always wished to see but was not allowed to for eighteen years; the only problem was that something came up. And that something is a pest named _Riddler_.

The riddle-enthusiast had just escaped from Arkham and is causing trouble in a nearby museum. And honestly, Batman was almost tempted to use his “No Killing” Rule. Instead of spending the time to prepare for his daughter’s arrival, he has to subdue Riddler and his goons! All on his own, if he might add, since his sons are all occupied, so it may take a little while to subjugate them (meaning less time to prepare)! 

Dick is away, visiting his own wife and daughter. Tim had been too worn out in handling the company (which, he realized, must’ve been too much for a preadult like him to do and should’ve been his job to handle), so Alfred had made him stay back and rest (and sleep, most importantly). Damian is still in school and he can’t really pull him out all of a sudden just for some vigilante work (because, honestly, even if lives could be at stake, it’s still a pretty lousy excuse to skip school. Not to mention, secret identities are still a thing, right???). And Jason _might_ be away for a mission, he wasn’t really sure whatever he does anymore.

Letting out a sigh, the Dark Knight skids the Batmobile (can’t he just call it a car? Or will that ruin the whole “aesthetic” he has going on?) into a stop in front of the museum where Riddler was supposedly causing a scene, again.

“Batman,” Commissioner Gordon greets him as soon as he steps out of his vehicle.

“Any updates on what’s happening inside?” he marches over to the building that’s on high lockdown.

“Riddler’s been targeting on this one hostage and he’s locked her in another room, all by herself.” he passes over a device and shows him a video—or was it a live feed? —from the scene inside where a girl is in a room solving what seems to be a whole wall of puzzles. Interesting how she looks a bit too calm for someone who’s in such a situation.

“And he’s also activated a bomb,” the cop adds.

“A bomb?” Batman raises an eyebrow as he continues to watch the feed. That's a pretty unusual move for someone like Riddler.

The officer nods and takes back the device and gives it to another cop who runs off to who knows where. “Riddler says that if the girl hasn’t gotten out of the room and finished all of his puzzles yet by the timer runs out, then the whole building would explode.”

“Did he ask for anything? He's bound to have some sort of goal he’s trying to get,” Batman asks as his eyes roam around the building to look for a possible entrance since the front door is most likely barricaded from the inside.

“There’s a kid—some billionaire’s kid—inside and he’s asking for ransom,” the older male explains and waves over to the side of the building. “We’ve also found a way to get inside for you and—” he briefly looks over behind Batman and pauses, “—you.”

“Everyone has prior commitments today,” the Dark Knight answers his unasked question and pauses for a bit as he tilts his head to the side by just an inch so the action isn’t really that visible. “Although, I do have Agent A to look out for me.” his voice a tad bit soft for he knows that his pseudo-father is listening in on their conversation through the Comms.

“All right,” Commissioner Gordon nods and looks at him straight in the eyes. “Good luck.”

Batman nods back, a small smile (though he was sure it wasn’t really that visible to anyone) gracing his features as he rushes over to where the entrance they were talking about was.

Jumping down inside the building, the room he was met with was pretty dark. The only light he had was the spotlights from the sculptures showcased on the sides and the paintings hanged on the walls.

“Any intel on where Riddler and the hostages are?” he asks through his Comm and briefly looks around.

“Based on the live feed, they seem to be in exhibits that focus solely more on monochromatic paintings.” the regular posh voice of Agent A calms him down to a silent rage (to Riddler for interrupting his preparation time for his daughter’s arrival!). “And from what I’ve gathered, those kinds of paintings are in Building A, Room 203.” Batman grunts in affirmation and races to where the Englishman had just instructed him to head, running and knocking out goons that he encounters on the way. 

Standing in front of Room 203 with the door jammed shut, he briefly wonders why the other side is surprisingly quiet instead of hearing the regular maniacal laughs and blood-curdling screams. Wasting no time to idle around (his meeting with his daughter is on the line here!), the vigilante busts down the door, only to be met with a scene shocking enough to break through his expressionless mask.

Five to ten people are huddled on the side with loose ropes on their feet, their eyes filled with awe as they hug whoever they might be associated with. Three to five goons, that must be the ones guarding them, lie unconscious on the floor. While on the opposite side of the room, stood a girl—a very tiny girl—holding an afraid(?) Riddler by the collar, muttering words that make the vigilante look at her with mixed surprise and amusement before punching the said villain square in the face and dropping his now unconscious body to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

As soon as the villain’s body hits the floor, the girl spins around and their eyes meet (though he was sure the girl didn’t know that because of his cowl) for a moment and Batman briefly wonders why her eyes seemed so familiar; where he had already seen those same blue eyes that stare right back at his own, when it hits him! Her blue eyes have the exact same shade his own eyes have!

“Merci Dieu,” he hears the girl mumble and her shoulders sag in what seems to be relief in seeing him. She immediately runs over to and drags him by the arm with enormous strength that it almost made him stumble. “Come, Monsieur Batman, we need to open the doors to get out of here!”

It took a minute before the initial shock wore off as he stares at the girl—the super tiny girl—that’s hauling his two-hundred-pound body over to the exit. What has she been doing all this time to get this strong?

Batman quickly shakes his head to rid of his shock and solemnly nods before following her pace. Something about helping the small girl beside him open the barricaded doors felt somewhat familiar that it didn’t seem strange at all.

* * *

As soon as his body hits the chair, Bruce sighs in relief in making it back in the manor before his daughter and her parents arrive. “I suggest you get ready, Master Bruce, they are bound to arrive in any minute now,” Alfred says and disappears just as quickly as he appeared. One day, he’s sure he’ll get a heart attack and die with all of Alfred’s surprise attacks.

Just as he was contemplating his life choices, Bruce hears the front door shut and talking voices emit from the foyer. He quickly stands up from his seat and brushes and straightens his suit. Better make the best first impression or else his daughter might not want to come over and visit him a second time, or a third time, or any time at all.

A genuine smile splits his face as a familiar French couple comes into view and right behind them is a very familiar girl. That very same girl who has very familiar blue eyes that just handed Riddler his ass a while ago...

Well, now at least he’ll have a chance to ask her what her training regimen is. And maybe even have a try in training her himself too (hopefully Sabine will let him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The “billionaire’s kid” they were pertaining to wasn’t Marinette ;)
> 
> Okay so a little backstory on why Bruce didn't see Marinette until she was eighteen:
> 
> You see Bruce and Sabine had like a relationship back in the day which led to of course Marinette but Bruce didn’t know that. He only just found out when like he was invited to Sabine and Tom’s wedding (they broke up yes but they were still friends). And Bruce was... let’s say he was panicking? Because “oh dear I wasn’t being careful” “I’m so sorry”? 
> 
> So yeah that thing led to another, Bruce saying he’ll pay for the medical expenses Sabine and Tom saying “no it’s okay”, then all of a sudden, because of his panicked state, Bruce says “I’m not asking to be a part of her life (I mean I really do want to be) but if you say no then I won’t be. Jut please let me see her, let me meet her when she turns eighteen.” 
> 
> Then like before either Parisians could say that everything’s all right, he could still be a part of their daughter’s life, Bruce goes away. 
> 
> Basically Bruce was thinking too far ahead... A bit too far ahead. And then he got the wrong idea.
> 
> So yeah, but don’t worry, he still sends Marinette gifts for whichever events come... anonymously though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Father-Daughter Bonding
> 
> Just a bit of Bruce panicking again XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I know it’s pretty late but can you blame me? I have online classes and my schedule’s messed up! So, I think I might be posting stuff a bit late... sorry :(

Marinette—his daughter, yes, you read that right, _his daughter_ —has been staying with them for almost a whole week now. And it’s not that he’s complaining, he’s just a bit (okay, maybe a lot) disappointed. Disappointed because they never seem to cross paths that much in the manor. But if they do, however, cross paths, it’s either just brief head nods or a quick “hello” and “have you been liking it here so far?”; all because he’s always busy with work, in handling the company and his whole “vigilante” life.

So now, he’s suffering from withdrawals. Withdrawals from his daughter. 

He wants to spend time with her, get to know her better. Get closer to her because that’s how fathers are supposed to be! He's already suffering from his distant/indifferent relationship with his sons, he can’t have that with his only (biological) daughter!

Sighing, Bruce scrubs his hands in his face. Alfred had advised him that he should take a break, a day off, and spend the whole weekend with Marinette. And it is indeed a good idea but the only problem is, how? What should he do? What activities should he come up with that Marinette will also enjoy?

“Might I suggest for you two to go shopping for fabrics?” Alfred comes up behind him all of a sudden. He honestly knows that he should be used to it by now but what can he do when one Alfred Pennyworth is more terrifying than a gloomy vigilante who likes to lurk in the shadows? “I have heard that the young lady is very fond of sewing,” he says, leaving him to contemplate on the idea on his own but not before shaking his head with how hard he looks to be trying.

Sewing? Shopping? ...he could do that.

* * *

Correction, no. _No, he could not do it._

Whether it was sewing or shopping, he was of no use. He had tried playing video games and baking with her as well (since he had heard she also liked to do those) but still no. He still couldn’t do any of her likes and hobbies. And the question is, why? Why couldn’t he do something so simple as baking, sewing, and playing video games? Is he really that good for nothing (except for business management)? Is he really that useless (bar vigilantism)? 

“Monsieur Wayne?” Marinette looks up at him with worry in her eyes as the screen in front of them flashes a big, red LOSE. Just hearing that soft voice of hers combined with her calling him by _his last name and with honorifics_ made him cry (on inside since he can’t show such an embarrassing side to his daughter). Why? Just why? He knows he can’t really force her to call him “Dad” since they’re not really that close, but would it kill her to at least call him “Bruce”?

He looks down at her and briefly smiles before leaving the room they were in. Another day, another failure to impress and hopefully get closer to his daughter. Just what should he do to be able to properly bond with her?

“M-Monsieur Wayne! Please wait!” Marinette stops in front of him as she tugs at her pigtails (that is so cute!) and looks at him with worry. “A-Are you angry?” her accent becoming a bit more prominent as she continues to fumble at the hems of her shirt.

“Angry?” he asks with genuine confusion. “Why would I be angry?”

She looks at her feet and fidgets with her hands, “B-Because you just suddenly left! And I-I thought that you might not like spending time with me since you’re always away, so I thought maybe I did something wrong.” her voice sounding small and wobbly with each word, that it pains him. This is the cause of his busyness, of him trying too hard just as Alfred had said. If only he hadn’t been so incompetent, if only he had been better, then his daughter wouldn’t have to feel neglected.

Bruce caresses Marinette’s head and does the impossible (for him that is), he pulls her in and wraps his arms around her. Feeling her frail body against his big and burly ones gave him an overwhelming feeling of fear that he wonders just how many times has his daughter been let down?

“No,” he smoothens his daughter's hair. “None of what you said is true.” he feels Marinette’s body shake as she gasps quietly. “I just wanted to spend time with you but I—, no matter how hard I try, I just can’t seem to do anything right.”

He feels Marinette wiggle out of his grasp and he’s almost tempted to strengthen his hold and never let her go. “You don’t have to try so hard,” she says as she looks up at him whilst still holding onto his arms, making his eyes widen in surprise with how similar her words are with what Alfred had told him. “I’m already contented that you’re doing things for my sake!” a small smile tugs at her lips that Bruce almost wanted to whoop out in joy. “We can just do what you want, _Monsieur Wayne_!”

The brunet visibly deflates. Why? Didn’t they just have a heart to heart talk just now? Why is she still calling him “Monsieur Wayne”???

“Marinette,” the said ravenette flinches at his tone. Oh dear, was his voice too hard? “Sorry.” he lets her go and tries to soften his voice.

“It’s all right!” she smiles brightly at him that for a moment, Bruce wanted to go to an altar and just pray and thank whoever is up there for giving him such a lovely and precious daughter. “So, what do you like to do, Monsieur?”

He physically felt a few damages as soon as the words left her lips. “Mister” again? He isn’t sure why, but that honestly makes him feel old... and _distant_.

Sighing inwardly, he smiles down at her and hesitantly pats her head. He still wasn’t sure if she likes it whenever he does so, so... “I—” what can he even say? It’s not like he can tell her that his hobby is running around in the night wearing a bat suit while fighting crime. Or that he just spends his time cooped up either in an office or in a board room listening to men with sticks so far up their asses that they receive brain damage.

Just as his eyes land on her face, he sees her still smiling at him but with... pity??!!

“...I’m sorry.” somehow, he feels kind of unpleasant and embarrassed now.

“It’s okay!” she giggles and waves her hand. Now, he kind of feels worse. Marinette looks up at the ceiling in thought and taps her chin. “Uh, how about...” she drags on.

“Sparring?”

“What?” his daughter looks back at him with wonder and shock. He didn’t really mean anything by that, it just came to his mind spontaneously.

“Sparring...?” this time, he says with more uncertainty as Marinette continues to look at him while open and closing her mouth like a fish. “Well, you see, I-I heard that you like spar—fight... ing. A-And that you’ve taken martial arts class, so I just thought that maybe you’d like to spar?” he panics. Oh, dear; oh, no. All of this is all wrong! He knew he shouldn’t have mentioned that! Bruce Wayne wasn’t at the crime scene where Riddler caused a scene; Batman was! So that means it was Batman who saw her kick ass, how could Bruce Wayne even know that she fights?!

“Oh,” she mutters. “Maman and Papa must’ve talked about me, huh?” she laughs nervously as she tugs at her pigtails (is it a nervous tick? That's adorable!).

“Y-Yes, they did.” he clears his throat. “So... spar?”

“Oh, yes! Let's!” she smiles brightly at him and claps like an excited child.

Bruce leads her to their Training Room (that’s not in the Batcave) and as they walk, he wonders what her thoughts on birds and bats are. Hopefully something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a messed up schedule so in turn, I am also messed up :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late but I had a lot of things to do because even though my online classes just started, I already have HOMEWORK GAHHHHH! 
> 
> Anyways, I won’t be doing days 4 and 5 so yeahhhh hope you enjoy this!

Ever since Marinette was little, she had always wished to have little brothers and sisters of her own; wondering how it would feel to not be the only child anymore, to not feel so lonely. So, when she found out that she did have some (from her biological father’s side), she wanted to jump for joy.

Who would’ve thought that the very same man who she has never met before, yet had always given her gifts for whichever occasion there is, is the only person who would grant her wish; who would give her the siblings she longed to have?

Although, that joy didn’t last long. Not because she regrets wishing for it only for it to become granted. No. It was because when she had finally met the guy (her biological father) and had stayed for quite a few days in his house already, she still hasn’t seen any of her siblings!

M. Wayne had said that they come and go from the Manor so she’ll eventually see them, but still! She has still not seen any of them! M. Alfred had said that two of his sons are currently staying in the Manor but he still hasn’t seen any of them! He said that one is somewhere in the Manor, tiring himself out and not getting any sleep (it sounded suspiciously like how she is), and the other always goes to school early so she might have just missed him.

It was sad to not be able to meet her siblings yet. And it was also lonely, so incredibly lonely. Not that spending time with MM. Wayne and Alfred was unpleasant, it’s just that she wants to spend time with people who are the same age as her, people who are the same generation(?) as her.

Letting out a sigh, Marinette slumps down the couch and groans. Maybe fate really doesn’t want her to meet/have siblings.

Just as she was cursing the world, she hears a loud bang as the front door of the manor opens. Revealing a smiling man with black hair that has a shock of white in the front and blue eyes that roam around the living room, seemingly searching for something. With a smaller man (yet Marinette was sure that he was way taller than her still) with also black hair and blue eyes behind him.

“C-Can I help you?” she peaks over the couch and looks at them warily. 

As soon as the words left her lips, the male with the shock of white in his hair’s eyes sparkle and his grin widens. “Found ya.” he marches over to her and drags her by the arm (and if she weren't so physically skilled, she was sure she would’ve toppled over and fell) to who knows where. Somehow, even if she doesn’t know who they are, she doesn’t feel any need to retaliate.

In just a blink of an eye, she was already seated in a ranger car with the two men she saw previously and with two more males she doesn’t recognize who are all talking among themselves all at the same time that she doesn’t even understand them anymore. When had she even gotten here? No, more importantly, what is she doing here?

“E-Excuse me?” she tries to ask in between their bickering, but to no avail. “Excuse me?” she tries again, but the two youngest(?) interrupts her by quarrelling. “Ex—” she tries one more time but this time, the oldest (she thinks he was the oldest) joins in on the two quarrelling and the youngest one begins to pull out a shiny thing from his—was that a knife????!!

Staring at the _thing_ in the boy’s hands with horror, Marinette decides that if she doesn’t want to witness a possible murder scene, then she better gets moving and do something about the situation!

“W-Wait!” she subtly opens the window beside her and flings the knife the boy has out of the car all in one swoop that they won’t even be able to notice she did it (at least a regular civilian wouldn’t).

“Hah?” the youngest snarls at her (did he notice that she was the one who flung his knife out the window?!), their eyes meeting that Marinette now notices his tan skin and beautiful jade eyes that shined like jewels. Wow, what a handsome kid.

The whole car goes silent and everyone (the guy who dragged her just stares at her through the rearview mirror) looks at her and the tanned ravenet next to her.

“Um, I—” she fiddles her hands. Why are they staring at her? Why did they suddenly grow quiet? “W-What’s going on? W-Why am I here?” she asks. And most importantly, who are these people? Has she just been kidnapped?! Damn, the security of the manor is very lax then.

“Relax, kid,” the guy that looks suspiciously like her whenever she has Christmas commissions assures her. “We’re not here to kidnap you—well, technically we are—but we’re not bad people.”

“Yeah,” the oldest (? Seriously, she wasn’t sure whether he or the guy who dragged her out of the manor is older; she’s willing to bet on him) agrees. “We’re just here to have some sibling fun time!” he smiles brightly to her that it reminded her of Adrien.

The ravenette simply mutters “oh” at his statement and stares at her lap. So, they are her siblings? She expected a tamer first meeting, not whatever this is.

“Oh, right, we haven’t introduced ourselves yet,” the guy with a shock of white in his hair snaps his fingers like he just remembered something. “I’m Jason, aka, the coolest brother.” he winks from the rearview mirror while sporting a grin.

“He’s really not,” the one on her left says with exasperation. “Also, I’m Dick, the oldest.” Marinette stares at the brunet with a raised brow. “Dick” like the swear word? 

“Names Tim,” the guy on the back, who was previously fighting with the youngest, adds in.

“Damian,” the kid on her right minimally says with only a nod. “Your _only_ half blood brother.” he adds. Okay, was that really so important that he had to add it? Well, it’s good to know that she has a half-brother. Also, what did he mean by “only”?

“Basically, we’re all adopted by Bruce,” Jason—good to know that she finally has a name to a face—answers her unasked question while pertaining to himself, Dick, and Tim as the “we”.

“Oh,” she simply says and immediately shrugs after. “Well at least that means more siblings for me then.” she smiles brightly at the thought. Yeah, the more siblings she has, the merrier.

“Pfft—“ Jason tries not to laugh and utterly fails, resulting to him full-on laughing. “You are something, kid.” he smiles at her again.

Marinette shrugs, “I’m often told that I have a certain kick of a spark in me.” she looks at Jason’s eyes (at least only through the rearview mirror) and smirks.

After a short pause, everyone started to laugh, making her mouth split into a smile of her own. It feels good to know that she was the reason other people laughed.

“With that can-do attitude, you better make sure that you win our little race,” the brunet tells her as he swerves (gently though, not the life-threatening kind) the car to a right.

“Race?” she repeats.

“Yeah, the race to see who gets to buy the most bizarre things that it alarms Bruce.” Tim snickers as he shows her a black credit card? So, she guesses that’s M. Wayne’s?

“And believe us, Bruce rarely gets shocked with whatever we buy.” Dick smiles amusingly at the thought. “Well, maybe except that one time Damian bought three animal shelters.:

Marinette blinks at that. _Three_ animal shelters?

“In my defense,” Damian butts in. “There weren’t enough animals in the manor.”

“But you already have enough! A bit too much actually,” Jason mumbles the last part and groans.

They have pets?! How come how come she never saw any of them for the past week she’s stayed at the manor?! Marinette pouts and makes a plan to ask M. Alfred later when she gets back.

“So,” Jason starts. “Who’s ready to lose?”

At his question, everyone starts to have a riot on how they’re going to win and if they cheat—how would they even cheat? —they’ll castrate each other?! Why would—? Why would they do even do that?!

All in all, yeah, she loves having siblings. Even if they often bicker like children.

* * *

  
BONUS:  


Bruce – Alfred?

Alfred – Yes, sire?

Bruce – Why was I just notified that someone bought a whole Fashion District under my name?

Alfred – I... am not too sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry that this is a day late... technically two days late... sorry :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Meeting The Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically their civilian personas and vigilante/hero personas are one and the same so y’all can’t @ me :)

To say that Marinette was nervous is the understatement of the century. Not only did her “father” just tell her that he was holding a Barbeque on the last minute, but he also forgot to mention that h was doing it with his colleagues! (which she only found out because Dick told her)

“Ugh, what do I do, Tikki?” she asks her Kwami as shee sits on a pile of clothes. “What if I make a mistake? What if I make a bad impression? What if they hate me and convince M. Wayne to throw me out? Then, I’ll be living on the streets until I get back home and when Maman and Papa find out, they’ll—”

“It’ll be fine, Marinette!” Tikki cuts off her rambling. “You’re going to do great! You're going to make the best first impression, and you’re going to knock their socks off!” she flies over to her and points at a dress from the ginormous pile around her with a smile. “I think this one looks great!”

Marinette smiles at the tiny goddess, “Thanks, Tikki,” she says and head toward the adjacent bathroom of her room with the dress her Kwami had chosen in her hands.

Yeah, Tikki’s right. It will be fine. She just has to meet a few family friends and hope that she won't embarrass herself in front of them. What could go wrong?

* * *

Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea! Turns out, everything could go wrong! Everything!

The Wayne family’s friends are huge! Super huge! And lean! And intimidating... and _scary_. Oh, why did they have to be so big and scary?

Marinette quietly whimpers as she stares at everyone’s towering figures. Is she really the only one who’s small? Why is everyone so big and tall? Life is so unfair.

“I’m glad everyone could make it!” she sees M. Wayne approach, hug, and shake hands with some people while her siblings approach some of the kids/teens the adults came with. Gosh, this is going to get so awkward since she literally knows none of these people.

As the ravenette sighs and contemplates whether she should just go back inside and pretend she doesn’t exist or not, she doesn’t notice that everyone—and I mean, everyone—had come up to her and were currently staring at her. “H-Hello...?” she timidly asks. Wh-Why are they staring at her? Is there something wrong with her dress? Is she in trouble? Oh, no. Did she do something wrong? What if—

“Oh my gosh! She is so adorable!” a guy runs around her in circles in the speed of light that Marinette almost didn’t even see him.

“Indeed. She is most different from you gloomy Wayne’s. She is like a ray of sunshine!” a gorgeous, tall, black-haired woman approaches her with a large smile. And as soon as she takes a step forward, alarm bells began ringing in Marinette’s mind. Something about her gave the ravenette a feeling that she wasn’t quite human.

“You have to admit, she does have that Wayne charm.” another ridiculously tall male with glasses steps forward that the alarm bells on her mind began ringing again. Just how many non-human friends does her father have?

“And most importantly, she is too thin!” a male with brownish blonde hair and tattoos slings his arms (muscles! He has big muscles!) around her, giving off a vibe that he’d be fun to have with whenever she goes to beaches. “Come, let’s go eat a feast!” he guides her to one of the tables in the yard and began filling her a plate with big portions of food. 

Okay, this is nice. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she could even enjoy herself... maybe.

* * *

Okay, scratch that! She did not (okay, maybe just a little) enjoy herself!

Everyone kept over cooing over her while simultaneously adding more food to her plate since they kept on commenting how tiny and thin she looks. Some were also asking her to spar with them??? Why, she didn’t know. It was really weird.

“Please invite us again sometime!” M. Kent waves them goodbye from the gate. 

Marinette waves back and groans. “That felt like I just dealt with the whole Justice League.” she lets out a sigh and turns away. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” she waves her hand and trudges to the stairs, failing to notice the rigid forms and tense looks everyone in her family were giving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day: Marinette knows more than she lets on ;)
> 
> I just realized that this is the shortest piece that I’ve ever written...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Fashion Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a day late, but I don’t care! Time is an illusion and an abstract! Hmph!

It was a regular Saturday. Well, as regular as it can be when your newly attained little sister—and new favorite sibling—pleads you to model her clothes with those big, baby blue eyes.

Confused? Let's rewind for a bit.

Jason was staying at the manor more and more lately (and it definitely wasn't because of his newly discovered sister, Marinette) and today was just another day like that. Him walking around the manor and hoarding food from the kitchen (good thing he wasn’t banned like his other siblings), when he comes across said sister, looking deeply in thought while surrounded by dress forms with clothes that looks like they just came out of a magazine.

“Hey, Pixie, whatcha doing sitting on the floor?” he approaches her crouches down to her eye level. She looks up at him and her eyes widen and sparkle like she just saw a miracle, which, honestly made him blush. “W-Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks as he looks and tries to get away from her, unless he wants to be pinned down by her eyes alone.

“Jay-Jay, how would you like to model?” she looks at him in the eyes and holds his hands. He honestly would’ve thought it was cute with how she had a nickname for him, if it weren’t for the impending doom he feels on coming.

Gulping, Jason resigns to his fate. You know what they say, if you can’t win against them, join them!

* * *

He honestly doesn’t know why. Heck, he isn’t even really sure how!

How on earth did every single person in the manor get wrapped around Marinette’s little finger?! Sure, she’s adorable and lovable, and she’s super sweet and—okay, maybe he does know how. But the “why”?? He wasn’t sure.

Like, why are they falling for her charms? Aren’t they already used to other people trying to blind them with their charms? And Jason isn’t saying that he’s immune to Marinette’s charms. No. No, he’s actually one of the first people to fall for her loveliness. And that’s the problem! ~~Not~~

Staring at the scene in front of him, Jason wonders what happened for them to be so enamored by the ravenette. Not that he’s complaining though, seeing Marinette smile and laugh feels really healing.

“Next piece, Number thirty-five, ‘Green’!” Marinette calls out as both the announcer and designer of their little Fashion Show. As soon as the words left her lips, Damian walks over to their makeshift stage in a casual attire. Seeing him catwalk down the stage made Jason laugh and remember how even the great Demon Spawn got charmed by Marinette with just a single stare and the word “please”.

Looking at everyone round him; he couldn’t help but be amazed by Marinette’s skill. The clothes she made them wear were really well made that he almost thought that they were store-bought. With how the drawstring hood that Tim was wearing looked like a professional made it, the way the short pants that she gave Dick looked like it belonged to a magazine made Jason refuse to believe that it was actually made by her dainty hands. And don’t even get him started on what he’s wearing right now. The leather jacket that he was wearing felt nice to the touch and so fit that it looked like second skin. 

"Piece Number fifty-six, ‘Bad’!” and that’s his cue. Jason walks to the stage and stops at the middle making sure that Marinette could see all the good angles of the clothing. 

“Whoohoo, strike a pose, Jason!” Dick cheers like they actually were in a Fashion Show.

Laughing at the older male’s stupidity, he puts his hand on the back of his head and hides the other in his pocket, looking away somewhere and striking a pose like a real male model. 

Just as he was about to comment on how stupid this was, the door of the manor bursts open with a slam and a familiar voice resounds the whole house. “We’re home!” the familiar figures of Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain comes into view that it made the whole “show” put to a halt and all of the Wayne’s (batbois?) flinch at their sight.

...Oh, shit!

* * *

  
**BONUS:**

**Steph** – _*smirking*_ Can’t you pose for us again, Jay-Jay?

**Jason** – _*frowning at his book*_ Shut up, don’t call me that; that’s Marinette’s nickname for me.

**Steph** – What's the matter? I thought you like being a model?

**Jason** – You would too if Marinette decides to shoot you with her baby doll eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take back what I said, this is the shortest work I’ve ever written.
> 
> Again, sorry for the late post... I literally receive like five homework each day so... I don’t have that much time in my hand right now. I hope you can be patient with me :)
> 
> oh, and also! I’ll be posting Day 8 a little later sooo... well you don’t really have to wait since I’m going to post it when it’s nighttime


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Driving + Day 9: Last Name: Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! okay I know I’m like a bajillion days late and I am sorry, my life’s a bit hectic right now because classes, million homeworks, and I JUST FINISHED MY EXAMS OMG LIKE WUT? IT’S NOT EVEN THREE WEEKS OF ONILNE CLASSES AND EXAMS ARE ALREADY ON THE WAY?? AND LIKE MY QUARETERLY/PERIODICAL EXAMS ARE LIKE 2 WEEKS AWAY ASDFGFHDJSKDFJGH I CANNOT
> 
> But yeah, since I went MIA for like a few weeks, you best better be prepared for an onslaught of updates since this is the last day of the event

Waking up, Bruce felt weirdly elated; somehow it was like he was in a good mood. The reason? He wasn’t really sure (“It’s because of Marinette!” “Shush, don’t tell them that! He’ll get embarrassed!” “I can hear the both of you.”)

Sighing, he sits at his usual seat at the table, and just as he was about to take a sip of his coffee, Alfred pops into his side with a phone in hand. “You have a phone call, Master Bruce.”

“A phone call?” he reaches over and takes the phone from the Englishman. “Bruce Wayne speaking.”

“Hello, Mister Wayne,” a female voice answers him. “This is the Gotham City Police Department and we’re calling about your son speeding on a motorcycle.”

“Speeding?”

“Yes,” the female affirms. “And he is also sighted with a teenage girl—oh, gosh.” she cuts herself off.

_‘A teenage girl? Jason, I swear—’_

“Oh my god, it’s the girl who’s driving!” the female on the phone shrieks. “And they just went on top of a building!” a building?????? “They’re jumping from rooftop to rooftop, oh my god!!!”

The phone call abruptly ends and Bruce is left there just staring at the dark screen, his mouth agape. He swears the if Marinette gets even a single scratch on her, he’ll take away all of Jason’s guns and leather jackets!

* * *

Tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground, Bruce waits impatiently for his two wayward children in the Police Station. 

After a few more agonizing minutes of trying to not make a scene and not throw a tantrum like an impatient child, he hears engines revving from the outside and the doors slam open. “We’re here!” Jason comes waltzing in with a worried Marinette in tow.

“Yes, it’s good that you’re here.” he smiles at Marinette and glares at Jason. “What were you thinking?!” he practically shouts at his tallest son. “You could’ve put Marinette in danger!”

Jason rolls his eyes and grumbles. “I would never let anything happen to her; how could you even think that of me?”

“It’s all right, Monsieur Wayne!” Marinette waves her hands and bites her lip. “It was me who forced him to go on a ride with me.” she looks down and fidgets with her hands.

The brunet clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “You don’t have to apologize, I had fun!” Jason smiles widely and ruffles the ravenette’s hair (he kind of wants to ruffle her hair too).

“But…” she meekly looks up at him and pouts. (why is she so adorable?)

Bruce pats her head and sighs. “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you.” he hears Marinette let out a relieved sigh and smiles. “I’m mad at him!” he glares at Jason from the back of his daughter’s head.

“Wah—but!” Marinette panics and flails her arms around.

“Calm down,” Jason assures her and pats her shoulders. “I’m not really affected by that.” he laughs loudly while Marinette whimpers and pouts. 

Bruce lets out a sigh and shakes his head. “I heard you were the one driving,” he says to Marinette. “Does that mean you have a US driver’s license?” he asks her. 

“Oh, yes, I do! Although, I’m going to have to renew it now,” she ponders as she taps her chin and looks up at the ceiling in wonder.

“Then,” he drags on. “Can I come?” he asks and points at himself with a smile.

“What?” 

“I’m saying, I want to accompany you.” he smiles wider. Of course, there’s another reason why, but does he really have to tell her that?

“O-Okay.”

* * *

“W-What is this?” Marinette looks as him and the card in her hands repeatedly.

“What do you mean? It’s your driver’s license.” Bruce smiles at her innocently. It technically is hers, so why is she looking at him like that?

“But—! My name!” she shrieks and waves the card around.

“What about your name?” he smiles cheekily at her confused and panicked expression. How adorable!

“Name! Duchayne! Wayeng!” she babbles and walks back and forth in place.

Bruce laughs loudly and ruffles her hair. Why is her hair so soft? Don’t they use the same shampoo since she lives (temporarily) in the manor now? How come they have different hair texture? “Do you not like it?”

“What? No, of course I like it! It’s my driver’s license,” she says. Bruce could almost hear the word “obviously” coming right after.

“Then, what seems to be the problem?” he asks her with worry. Maybe she really didn’t like it. Maybe he shouldn’t have meddled in her business.

“Nothing! It’s just that…” she looks back at the card in her hands. “Is it really okay for me to have this?” her voice quiet and unsure that it almost made Bruce feel guilty for doing such a thing.

The oldest Wayne softly smiles at her, “Of course it is. You’re a Wayne, aren’t you?”

The ravenette smiles as at the card and Bruce sees her fingers brush her name. “Yeah, I guess I am.” her hands carefully tracing the bold letters… “Marinette Wayne”.

* * *

**BONUS:**

**Somethingsomething**  
@icantthinkupofaname

Holy shit I just saw two Waynes driving on top of buildings like they’re on some motorcycle stunt shit!

_[video attached of Marinette and Jason speeding on a motorcycle]_

#NewWayne??? #thissobadass #deadass #socool #OnlyInGotham

 **15k** Replies **2k** Retweets **3k** Likes

 **Just because my name’s Dick doesn’t mean I am one** @GraysonWayne  
Replying to @icantthinkupofaname

@TODDayiLive??? Is that u????? 

#whyisshewithu??? #theaudacity #THEBETRAYAL

 **2k** Replies **15k** Retweets **4k** Likes

 **As you can see I am not dead!** @TODDayiLive  
Replying to @GraysonWayne

Oh shit… dat me

#nicenicenice #mehot #yes

 **8k** Replies **25k** Retweets **9k** Likes

 **THE Bruce Wayne** @WEnterpriseee  
Replying to @TODDayiLive

Don’t do that again. Please.

 **9k** Replies **20k** Retweets **10k** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my teachers are trying to make us literature geeks. First they ask us to make a short story for one week and next they’re asking us to make our own poem (FOR ONE WEEK ALSO) and take a video of our self doing spoken word poetry with that same poem that we made fml
> 
> Oh and I almost forgot! It was my birthday!!! emphasis on was because it already passed? like last September 9. and alsooo I already reached 300 followers (like how??? and why???? lol I love y’all) boardering on 400 like I need 3 more??? on Tumblr lol soooo because of that, we’re going to do a celebration!!!!! Like triple celebration!!!!!!!!!! but I won’t be getting further into that here… I’ll do it in another post on Tumblr :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Nightmares/Dreams + Consolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHGFDS I CAN’T THERE’S TOO MUCH WORK TO DO ((┬┬﹏┬┬))

Waking up in the middle of the night because of someone screaming wasn’t exactly how Damian thought his sleep would be interrupted. He imagined it’d be because Robin is needed because of some late-night villain escapee or something; not screaming and heat-wrenching sobs that break his heart.

Deciding that it was getting too much (it hurts too much to listen further, actually), Damian gets out of his room and sneaks a peek in his newly obtained sister’s room.

When Damian first heard her voice, it was always meek and awkward. Maybe it was because she was overwhelmed with the new change of scenery (them) or maybe it was because she really was just like that. Either way, after he’d met her officially, he began hearing her talk joyfully and laugh more. So much so that he already felt to hearing her laugh somewhere in the manor and that her laugh would always be the first thing he thinks of whenever somebody asks him about his sister.

It was also one of the reasons why he likes her more than he does his other siblings. He laughs and wordings don’t make fun or tease him all the time ad, as weird as it sounds, he would often find himself bonding with her through some of their similar situations in life. Being with her was peaceful; something he could never achieve with his other siblings.

So now, hearing her cry and hiccup like she was underwater and someone was pulling her down felt… _unpleasant_. He couldn’t understand why but seeing her cry out helplessly made something in his chest throb, made his heart ache.

“أختى,” he whispers and feels his throat tickle. He hates how his voice sounds hoarse and cracked, he didn’t want أختى to think that he’s pitying her!

“Damian!” he sees her flinch at his voice and hurriedly wipes her tears and fixes herself. “It’s late! W-Why are you still up?” she averts her eyes. He could tell that she felt anxious and didn’t want him to see her in that state with how she keeps fiddling with her hands and tugging at her messy pigtails.

“I—” he doesn’t know what to say. Better yet, what should he even say? That he heard her screaming and sobbing like someone just died, so he decided to go see what’s wrong? To try to maybe comfort her? How would he even comfort her?! He’s just as good at emotions as his father is! And that’s saying nothing! “Couldn’t sleep…” he drags on and shrugs his shoulders. “I thought that maybe you were still awake so…”

He hears her quietly laugh; a laugh so different from what he usually hears yet just as lovely. “Yeah,” she nods her head and pats the part of the bed near her while smiling at him. “I could use some company.”

Damian walks over and sits down next to her; he feels akin to a little duckling following his mother’s footsteps for some reason.

They sat in silence for a while, neither talking nor moving. And all he could hear was her breaths, gasping for air like she just finished running. “Want to talk about it?” he braves himself and asks. He may not be the best at giving advice and dealing with emotions (that’s Grayson’s department), but he’ll be damned if he didn’t try!

he hears a few shuffling on her end. “Oh, you know, just a regular night. Lying in bed, tossing and turning, trying to sleep. Eventually sleeping and dreaming about—” Damian looks up at her, wondering why she stopped, and sees her eyes welled up in tears and her hands balled into fists and shaking. “…some various things,” she continues in a hushed tone that, if it weren’t for the silence enveloping them, he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to hear her.

A nightmare. She had a nightmare, huh? Something he knew all too well yet had been having less and less ever since he came to the manor. Something he hates o his very core since he really does feel like drowning whenever he has nightmares.

Damian scootches over and presses himself against her side something about her warmth felt comforting and reassuring. He reaches for her hands and unravels fist, holding them to somehow provide her comfort. “What kind of things?” he prods her. 

He feels her hold in his hand tighten as she curls in on herself. “Death.” Oh, so he was right. She was crying because she dreamt that someone died. “Blood; screams,” she continues as her whole body shakes and sobs escape from her mouth. “Lonely.”

Damian continues to listen as her cries reverberate around the room, something about his sister cry made his throat dry and his own eyes well up in tears. He wraps his arms around her as best as he could and rests his head against hers. He was significantly taller and a bit bigger than him yet as he cradles her in his arms, she felt smaller and more fragile.

“It’s okay, أختى. I’m here,” he assures her as few tears slip from his eyes. “We’re all here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually got way longer than I thought it’d be…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Flowers/Gifts + Day 14: Wayne Gala + Day 16: Father-Daughter Dance

YO OKAY SO... sorry my caps was on. Okay, I actually did art on this day so like here's the link uwu ([asdfghgfds I cannot draw malesssss](https://ab-unreachablevoice.tumblr.com/post/630751870209703936/my-father-from-another-continent)) for like uhhh much more high quality?? maybe?? I dunno just so that it won't look weird because from my experience (whenever I read that is) posting a picture here on ao3 looks super wonky but I'll still put the picture here too so don't worry :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all I cannot draw males and backgrounds for the life of me ≡(▔﹏▔)≡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Pets

Oof so we doin another art. Same thing as last time, here's the link uwu ([asdfghgfds drawing animals suckkkk](https://ab-unreachablevoice.tumblr.com/post/630750290588712960/my-father-from-another-continent)) and here's the pic:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I suck at drawing animalsss lol never again (don’t ask me about the background shhhhh we don’t talk about it)
> 
> Okay, there’s actually a story behind this if y’all wanna know just continue reading
> 
> The reason why Damian was uhhh chasing after Marinette was because when he just came back from school, like he’s wondering what’s going on since his pets (should I call them animals instead??? pets sounds a bit weird for me since as I’ve heard Damian doesn’t really treat them as pets? more like humans??? like he treats them more with respect rather than his siblings so...) didn’t like greet him like usual so yeah he’s running around the manor and looking for them (he also heard some complaints from his siblings about why their rooms were trashed and some of their clothes were missing but he didn’t care) so yeahhhhh he saw Marinette with like his animals (I’m sticking to animals) having fun and whatnot so he decided to join them :) he’s not smiling there because I’ve never seen a picture of Damian smiling.
> 
> P.S. The trashed rooms and missing clothes were actually the animals’ fault??? like they wanted to give Marinette a welcome “gift”?? and decided to like fuq it we gonna find gifts for our new friend! And since they’re animals, you can’t expect them to leave everything in one piece right? Even Damian’s room was kinda trashed (just kinda) but he doesn’t know that (yet) since he hasn’t gone into his room yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Family Portrait

And the lastttt we gon done this eventttttt and it's also another arttttttttttttt

Here's the link uwu: ([asdfgfds so many malessss this is so hardd](https://ab-unreachablevoice.tumblr.com/post/630750425797246976/my-father-from-another-continent))

And here's the pic:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is the first time I’ve ever drawn that many males in my entire life. never again. NEVER. AGAIN. I TELL YOU. (because as you can see, my understanding of the male face and anatomy is very very veryyyy limited). I had a hard time drawing Jay-ja--okay sorry Marinette’s nickname skills is contagious. I had a hard time drawing Jason’s hair for some reason. And I felt dizzy just by looking at Cass’ figure (? was it even really a figure at this point???) on the second portrait. and the reason why the second portrait’s colors are all wonky is because everyone is movinnnn so of course the camera could not capture them well (not because I rushed things and also got a bit lazy, nope, no sir, would I ever? I’m appalled you’d even think that)
> 
> oh and here’s some special mentionssss
> 
> Tim wins prettiest boi ever drawn
> 
> and I cannot draw males (AGAIN)
> 
> and I just realized that looking at Dick and Jason’s photo (because I needed some reference) they are veryyy handsome so I did not do them any justice I am sorry ^^;
> 
> And I rest my case.


End file.
